The present invention relates to an improved poster frame and display holder for various types of replaceable posters and similar advertising materials. The frame and holder can be utilized in various indoor and outdoor areas, such as on buses, street cars, taxicabs, and similar mobile installations, as well as on fixed mounts such as a service stations, on building walls, on posts and the like.
The present inventions is an improvement over the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,145,828; and 3,310,901, and is also related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,361; 4,523,400; 4,519,152; 4,512,095; 4,512,094; and 4,138,787, all of which are owned by the assignee of the present invention, and the disclosures of which are all incorporated by reference herein.
In accordance with the present invention, a display holder includes a plurality of generally elongated frame sections, which can be fabricated from extruded metal members, molded plastic members, or other suitable materials. Each frame section includes a front and back member adapted to be assembled in an interconnected arrangement, and preferably pivotally interconnected for relative pivotal movement throughout a range of relatively pivoted positions. One of the front and back members has a laterally recessed portion formed at a predetermined longitudinal position therein, and the other of the front and back members has a laterally-protruding discontinuity formed at a longitudinal position thereon corresponding to the longitudinal position of the recessed portion on the first member when the front and back members are assembled. The laterally-protruding discontinuity is longitudinally interlockingly received in the laterally recessed portion in order to substantially prevent sliding or other longitudinal movement of the front and back members relative to one another when assembled. In the preferred pivotally interconnected arrangement, such longitudinally interlocking relationship is maintained throughout the range of relative pivotal movement. In some of the preferred embodiments, at least the laterally-protruding discontinuity is formed without creating an opening through the material of the front or back member on which it is formed, thus avoiding the entry of water, dist, or other foreign elements into the assembly.
Preferably, the laterally-protruding discontinuity is formed after the front and back members are assembled in order to substantially assure alignment with the laterally recessed portion. The laterally-protruding discontinuity can be formed by staking, punching or cutting, for example, by heating and deforming in plastic components. Alternately, either or both of the laterally-protruding discontinuity and the laterally recessed portion can be molded or otherwise formed prior to assembly and then snapped into the above-mentioned interlocking relationship during assembly of the front and back members.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims.